he had a reason
by petalflakes
Summary: "Kita selesai. Sudah, di sini akhirnya." Lalu, sinar matahari senja tidak lagi terasa hangat di wajahnya.


**Disclaimer : **Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama, i take no material profit from this work

**Warning : **typo(s), OOC, au

**Note : **teruntuk **ScheryRasen, **dan adikku, **Ona.**

Well, as always,

Happy Reading!

* * *

**[ he had a reason ]**

**.**

* * *

Tidak ada gunanya cuap cinta. Pada dasarnya, manusia tidak benar-benar membutuhkannya. Mereka hanya haus kasih sayang, dan kalau bukan perkataan manis yang mengadiksi, mereka akan sulit mencerna sebuah afeksi.

Untuk apa? Untuk apa kau berucap manis, tersenyum lantas melempar pisau ke jantung sebuah entitas. Bak memberi zat adiktif ke dalam tiap kalimatmu, lantas zat itu membunuh mereka perlahan. Untuk apa, jika kau pada akhirnya hanya akan pergi, setelah membuat luka besar yang menganga dengan lidahmu.

"Sudah kubilang, dia berengsek." Pria bernetra kelabu itu menatap adiknya yang tidak mengucap sepatah kata pun sejak tadi, "Sudah kubilang, kau tidak sepantasnya berjalan beriringan bersamanya."

"Levi," wanita di sampingnya berusaha menenangkan. Gadis yang duduk di hadapan mereka mulai terisak. Cinta, cinta, _cinta. _Hingga kini ucapan manis Sang Pemuda terus terngiang di kepalanya bagai rekaman kaset rusak.

Dia hilang. Tepatnya, melarikan diri dari dunia yang mereka bangun berdua.

"Mikasa," wanita bersurai cokelat itu—Hanji, berjalan mendekat, memberi pelukan hangat pada adik iparnya. Yang di peluk tidak berkutik, hanya terisak pelan, menyembunyikan wajah di bahu wanita hangat itu.

"Tidak apa, tidak apa." Bisiknya pelan, "Jangan kau lukai tubuhmu hanya karena seseorang, Mikasa."

Dia membelai punggung gadis itu pelan, "Ada kami."

Wanita itu dapat mendengar tangisnya mengeras.

_"Ada kami."_

**.**

Padahal kemarin, senja membasuh wajah keduanya.

Gadis bersurai hitam pendek itu, dengan senyum tipis yang sering mengembang ketika bersama_nya, _menatap pemuda bermanik emerald itu dengan tatap-tatap bahagia. Sampai—

"Kurasa, ini akhirnya."

—dia mengatakannya. Membuat rekah senyum itu perlahan memudar. Akhirnya? Akhir? Maksudnya?

Berbagai kosakata menguap dari kepala gadis itu. Bingung hendak berucap apa, bingung ingin merespons apa. Lidahnya kelu bahkan hanya untuk mengatakan sepatah kata pendek pun.

"Hah?" akhirnya, hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kita selesai. Sudah, di sini akhirnya." Kali ini nada bicaranya lebih kasar, pedas, membuat gadis itu membatu. Sinar mentari senja tidak lagi terasa hangat di wajahnya. Tapi, matanya—kini semua hangat-hangat itu berpindah ke sana. Menciptakan bulir-bulir yang sayangnya takkan membentuk pelangi.

"Tapi—"

"Maaf," kata pemuda itu, sebelum sosoknya menyusuri trotoar yang tampak oranye. Meninggalkan gadis bernetra kelabu yang masih mencerna kenapa, masih mencari jawaban.

Tapi, dia tidak menemukan apapun. Tidak alasan, tidak langkah pemuda itu yang berbalik untuk mengatakan "Bercanda!" seperti biasanya. Tidak ada tawa yang terlepas, tidak ada candaan.

Dia benar-benar serius mengatakannya.

Isaknya memecah sunyi petang hari.

**.**

"Ada yang aneh dengan Eren, Mikasa. Dia tidak lagi membalas pesanku, tidak lagi mengangkat teleponku." Armin menghela napas. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu tampak memaksakan senyum tipis, manik lazuardinya mengatensi sosok gadis di depannya. "Apa ... dia masih berbicara denganmu?"

"Kami putus."

Senyum yang di paksakan itu memudar, "Jangan bercanda."

Mikasa tidak menjawab. Dia terus memperhatikan sepatunya, tanpa berani menengadah menatap lawan bicaranya. Berusaha menyembunyikan air mata yang hampir menetes.

"Ini tidak mungkin, Mikasa. Eren bilang—"

"Ucapannya sama sekali tidak berarti sekarang," dia mengangkat wajah. Air matanya sempurna mengalir membasahi pipinya, "Ucapan dan janji-janji manis itu, tidak ada gunanya."

Pemuda pirang itu kini sempurna membisu.

**.**

Lima belas pesan, sepuluh _miss call. _

Pada akhirnya, pemuda bernetra lazuardi itu mampu bersitatap dengan Eren—pemuda dengan surai cokelat dengan puntung rokok di antara jemarinya.

"Kau merokok?"

"Masalahmu?" balasnya ketus. Embusan napasnya mencipta uap di udara. Tatapan matanya sendu, sangat sendu. Armin tidak lagi melihat sosok ceria nan hangat dari balik matanya.

"Kudengar, kau dan Mikasa putus."

"Hm," balasnya apatis. Kembali mengisap rokok. Jawaban yang tidak memuaskan Armin, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu tersulut emosi. Menepis tangan Eren cepat, membuat rokok di tangannya terjatuh, "Apa yang salah denganmu, hah?!"

Diam. Pemuda itu terdiam. Matanya sendu menatap aspal, sebelum tawa pelan yang asing keluar dari mulutnya, "Aku akan menikah."

Manik Armin membesar. Bibirnya bergetar, lantas dia tertawa pelan, tidak percaya. Merasa Eren membual. Dia menyentuh pelipis, "Lelucon macam apa ini, hah?"

"Karena urusan bisnis keluarga." Eren mengembus asap rokok, matanya mengawang. "Bulan depan, aku akan menikah."

"Omong kosong!" bentak pemuda pirang itu, "Lantas, Mikasa? Kekasih—maaf, kukoreksi, _mantan _kekasihmu itu. kau apakan?"

Perkataan itu sempat membuat Eren tenggelam dalam samudera-nya. Kembali terulang pada kejadian minggu lalu, di mana dia meruntuhkan wajah bercahaya Mikasa. Merubahnya menjadi sendu kelabu, seperti manik matanya. Layaknya awan yang hendak menumpahkan hujan, tapi terpaksa untuk menumpahkannya sendiri. Tanpa ada bahu untuk bersandar.

"Bukankah sudah jelas, Armin?" Eren menoleh, manik emeraldnya mengilat, "Aku dan dia, tidak akan berakhir bahagia."

Seakan tersedak, mendengus tidak percaya, pemuda itu melunakkan pandangan, "Tapi, kau—"

"Aku mencintainya," Eren berujar. "Tapi takdir kami tidak terlukis dalam satu garis, Armin."

"Siapa—" Armin tercekat ketika menemukan jawaban, "Siapa yang akan kau nikahi?"

"Historia Reiss." Jawabnya pelan, "Yang bisa aku lakukan adalah, berusaha mencintainya seperti aku mencintai Mikasa."

**.**

Alasan kenapa Eren memutus relasi dengan Mikasa terjawab, alasan kenapa pemuda itu memutus kontak dengan Armin juga sudah mendapat jawaban. Bulan depan, dia akan menikah. Maka dia menutup diri dari teman-temannya, dari orang-orang yang dia cintai. Menahan pedih seorang diri.

Memendam rasa, memanipulasi pikiran sendiri. Berbohong, berkata bahwa _aku baik-baik saja._

"Kenapa tidak bilang?" suara Mikasa serak, membuat sosok di depannya menunduk lesu.

Armin mengabari Mikasa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mengklarifikasi alasan logis Eren, menjelaskan alasan di balik tindak-tindak Eren yang di luar kebiasaan. Menjelaskan kenapa tubuh pemuda itu menguarkan aroma asap rokok. Penjelasan, penjelasan, hingga akhirnya pemuda itu berkata patah-patah bahwa pemuda bersurai cokelat gelap itu akan menikah demi bisnis keluarga.

"Aku bisa memahaminya," gadis itu terisak, "Tapi, tidak dengan kau yang pergi setelah berucap seperti itu tanpa menjelaskan apapun."

Pemuda di depannya tetap diam.

"Kenapa, Eren? Kenapa?"

Lidahnya kelu, tidak bisa membalas serbuan pertanyaan menyesakkan Mikasa. Tapi dia berujar maaf dalam hati, memekik, berteriak, berseru maaf. _Maaf, maaf, maaf. Maafkan aku, perasaan ini tidak pernah berubah, Mikasa. Tidak pernah._

Lalu, gadis itu memeluk Eren erat. Menangis di pundaknya, melepas beban di pundaknya. Yang sayangnya, dia tidak melihat air mata yang menggumpal di sudut mata Sang Pemuda. Yang bisa Eren lakukan, adalah mengusap punggung gadis itu dalam diam.

"Maaf," suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar. "Maafkan aku."

"Jangan lupakan aku, ya." Gadis itu melepas pelukan, mengukir senyum tipis.

Maka dia turut ikut melepaskan apa yang pernah menjadi miliknya. Berusaha merelakan, berusaha hidup tanpa bayang-bayang mata hijau nan bercahaya.

**.**

"Terkadang, aku tidak mengerti. Atau mungkin sama sekali tidak pernah mengerti," gumam Levi. Dia memandang Hanji yang tengah melamun menatap mentari senja.

"Apanya yang tidak kau mengerti?" sahutnya. Levi berdeham, ikut duduk di sebelahnya, mengambil napas. "Kenapa seseorang bisa merelakan semuanya begitu mudah. Bagaimana kau bisa mengorbankan semuanya untuk kebahagiaan orang lain. Bagaimana kau bisa melepaskan perasaan pribadi untuk kebahagiaan orang lain."

Istrinya melukis senyum, "Karena, kalau melihat orang yang kau sayang bahagia, kau akan ikut merasa bahagia."

"Tapi, bukankah itu menyakitkan? Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah merelakanmu bersama Erwin. Kau lihat, seberapa payah aku mencegah kencan kalian sewaktu itu."

Hanji tertawa pelan, "Kemana perbincanganmu mengarah, hei, Levi?"

Pria itu menghela napas, menggeleng pelan. "Tapi, Mikasa bisa melakukannya. Dia bisa melepas Eren, Eren mampu melepas Mikasa. Mereka mampu merelakan satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang bahagia di antara mereka, hanya urusan bisnis keluarga. Ini, aku lebih tidak mengerti kalau permasalahannya seperti ini."

"Tapi, dia sudah melupakannya," Hanji menyenderkan punggung, "Atau setidaknya, berusaha melupakannya."

Dua eksistensi itu, dari balkon apartemen, memperhatikan Mikasa dengan pemuda berambut pirang di sebelahnya. Merangkulnya, lantas bangkit berdiri dengan senyum di wajah keduanya.

* * *

**a/n : **ini fik SnK pertama yang bukan Levihan XDD meski mereka tetap aja nyempil wkwk

ehmm, saya enggak begitu mendalami karakter Eren dan Mikasa, kedepannya, saya akan perdalami lagi. Maafkan saya XDD

saya berniat mau bikin fik di fandom _anime _lain. Tapi, masalahnya di sini, saya bukan otaku. Bukan. _Anime _yang saya ikutin cuma SnK, TG ( enggak selese, cuma sampai awal-awal season 4 wkwk ), lalu baru-baru ini ngikutin manga+nonton The Promised Neverland.

Sempat mau nulis fanfik TPN, tapi saya mau selesaiin baca manganya dulu, deh XD

oh, iya. Buat yang udah baca sampai sini, nih ada **omake!**

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

**empat tahun setelahnya.**

"Kali ini, aku yang traktir." Mikasa merogoh saku, tapi Armin cepat-cepat mencegah. Dia bilang, "Aku saja. Tidak apa, simpan uangmu untuk membeli sesuatu yang lain."

Mikasa menggeleng, tetap keras kepala ingin mentraktir Armin. "Yang seharusnya menyimpan uangmu itu kau, tahu? Bukankah kau bilang perpustakaanmu kekurangan buku?"

"Ah, itu bisa di urus nanti," Armin tersenyum, "Nah, jadi. Duduk dan biarkan aku yang membayar acara minum-minum kita hari ini."

Mikasa mendengus, cemberut. "Kalau begitu, _bill-_nya bagi dua!"

Armin tertawa, "Ya, ya. Baiklah."

Dua minuman moka itu tersaji di atas meja, menguarkan aroma yang menenangkan. Mikasa mengangkat gelasnya, menyeruput minumannya pelan. "Jadi?"

Armin menautkan alis, "Jadi?"

Mikasa tersenyum, "Jadi, katamu ada sesuatu yang penting?"

Tersadar, pria berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun itu mengambil tas kertas dengan dekorasi pita menghiasinya, "Selamat, sudah jadi tante."

Mikasa tergelak, meraih tas itu lalu memandanginya, "Ini untuk keponakanku?"

Armin mengangguk, "Maaf kalau terkesan tidak sopan karena tidak memberinya langsung ke kakakmu."

Mikasa menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa. Kau, kan, sibuk." Lantas dia tersenyum, "Terimakasih, ya."

Armin balas tersenyum tipis, dia kemudian berdeham, dengan tangan sempurna dia simpan di saku. "Omong-omong, aku juga punya hadiah untukmu."

"Oh, ya?" mata Mikasa membola, "Apa? Eh, juga ... dalam rangka apa?"

Mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari dalam saku, memamerkan benda silinder perak di dalamnya, Mikasa terkesiap. Lidahnya kelu, matanya memburam. Dia menatap pemberian itu tidak percaya.

"Ini ... sungguhan?" suaranya tercekat, sementara lawan bicaranya mati-matian menahan merah di wajah.

"Aku bukan pria seperti Eren. Aku juga tidak sedang mengambil kesempatan, mungkin aku kini terlihat berengsek karena ingin menikahi mantan kekasih sahabatku. Mungkin, aku kini tampak aneh karena mengambil keputusan spontan dengan langsung melamarmu. Mungkin—"

Mikasa memeluk sosok itu erat, "Masa bodoh. Aku tidak berpikir kalau kau itu aneh."

Pria bermanik lazuardi itu membeku, "Tapi ... kau ..."

"Kau bukan pria seperti Eren, memang. Tapi, apa itu artinya aku akan berpaling? Apa Eren pria terbaik sedunia? Jangan bercanda!" Mikasa melepas pelukan. "Iya, iya, dan iya! Kalau kau meminta jawabanku, meski seribu kali kau tanyakan, jawabanku tetaplah iya!"

**.**

**[ end ]**

* * *

**extra note :** aduh, maaf endingnya jadi Arumika gini ;_; ini bukan _crack pair, _kok. Ship ini beneran ada. Meski aku condong ke Eremika, sih, dibanding Arumika. Tapi setelah menulis ini aku agak goyah /heh

Arumika, adalah salah satu _underrated ship _yang bikin nangis bawang. Meski, sejujurnya, aku masih melihat mereka sebagai sahabat yang teramat dekat. Mungkin yang menghambatku, karena Mikasa udah nolongin Armin sejak kecil. Jadi ... begitu :") semoga enggak keberatan, ya :")

silahkan kalian ambil imej Armin setelah _time-skip _untuk penggambaran sosok Armin. Yap, rambut Armin dalam fik ini pendek XD

Mind to RnR?

Salam,

Ares


End file.
